Lilli Fudo X Ranyang
Lilli Fudo X Ranyang is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE featuring the OCs of BMHKain and Darontaye blake13 Description BMHKain X Darontaye blake13! In a close second rate idea between David X Goliath, will Lilli Fudo, and her a Water-Dei abilities prove that even a Kaiju-esque creature doesn't stand a chance, or will one, Ranyang in particular, see her as a inhuman threat to society, and then kill her? Interlude Boomstick: I love big things... Wiz: And I love a good opponent. Boomstick: Say, why haven't we combined the two yet? Wiz: Lilli Fudo, the Freedom Fighters Branch member that mysteriously came back to life. Boomstick: And Ranyang, the, uh, chimeric Kaiju? I have no Idea... Wiz: I'm Wizard, and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Lilli Fudo Wiz: Before the idea of global scale terrorism, young Lilli Fudo was somebody who was too reserved for her own good. Boomstick: That is until a boy named Kim Yun Tsun helped the friendless gal out, it worked! Wiz: But after one year, poor Kim was forced to the Torture Camps, leaving her with just her family, who even they couldn't contact him, or the camps. Boomstick: Lilli's love for Kim drove her PSYCHO, and she killed her family as a result. Later, when she found out the damage she dealt, Let's just say she went SO psychotic, she drowned herself before she could reach the abyss where the tube worms are. Wiz: But things get even WEIRDER from here. A member of a near extinct group of god-like Merfolk, called Water-Dei brought the dead Lilli back to life, albeit with changes... Boomstick: She was recreated to survive any situation. With Oxygen Wings to absorb oxygen molecules, ANYWHERE they are found, plus, a disc filled with hydrogen! H2O anyone? Wiz: In fact, this idea is heightened for all liquids. She can manipulate blood, the marrow in one's bones, even the cells of other parts. She is also capable of creating Ice weapons, Hydro cannons, and even use Scalding vapor as a heat rod. Among many other tricks. Boomstick: But that's not the end! Her ultimate move, Era of Ice: code:TATAU. FREEZES the earth with most of Lilli's resources, and shatters the planet like ice! This move was the only one in F.F. Branch that can beat (censored to avoid spoilers!), and kill that member of the 20th! Wiz: This is not only risky as a waste of resources, but as a waste of better ideas. While she can waste an Earthlike planet, she can do better. Boomstick: She can do her best MORTAL KOMBAT X Sub-Zero Impression, and freeze an opponent to the bones, and RIP THE FUCKING SKELETON OUT! She can do this with big foes too. SUCK IT MORTAL KOMBAT FANS, YOU KNOW SEKTOR HAS THE ABILITY NEEDED TO KILL FULGORE, LIKE A FUCKING LOLI DID! Wiz: And she doesn't simply dig into the skin either, she can get her hands through the skin like it's water! This in turn behaves like a portal to an opponent's doom that ignores weight science! No matter how heavy the target is, it remains rip able as if it ware an inanimate object! Boomstick: OH SHIT! Another character that breaks all laws of science! It's official, BMHKain likes SEGATA SANSHIRO! Wiz: Well, it probably wasn't his intention to go THAT FAR. But Lilli does have some notable traits that make her a force to be reckoned with. For instance, at one point, she was able to reach speeds of at most, MACH9. Such speeds would kill a normal human before reaching MACH2, at best. Lilli can also adjust temperature of her "Heat Rod", allowing the right hotness needed to rip through enemy flesh. Boomstick: She also basically has a near endless amount of oxygen stored in her wings! Allowing her to fight even in space for a long time... Wiz: But her weaknesses, despite not seemingly weak is that, when she loses all of her Human Side, Lilli goes beyond out of control, only focusing on killing her adversary. Finally, some of her more dangerous attacks require Lots or H2O masses, which is not always present when needed. We're not going to count the Limiter as a weakness as it will be turned off for her fight against a giant. Boomstick: Sure, she can only lift 8 tons, but this Water-Dei doesn't need strength to defeat foes! Or does she...? Lilli Fudo: The Third Ice Age shall create a paradise. Lifeless, with the exception of a random few. '''SATAN SHALL SKATE HIS WAY TO EARTH! Era of Ice: Frozen Planet: code: TATAU!!' '' Wiz: I don't think it's safe to watch FROZEN anymore... How about a true Disney EPIC, like BIG HERO 6? Ranyang Wiz: the year was 2017 when a group of mad scientists had the goal of creating a monster capable of destroying the city and bringing the world to bow before them. Boomstick: And so they used the DNA of a dinosaur, Dragon, crocodile and somehow found the DNA of a freaking unicorn! Then mashed em together using lightning and a little dohickey called the techno-core. And poof!!! A monster was born. Wiz: unfortunately, this monster had a good heart and wanted to help people instead of killing them. And escaped his creators and went against them. Then a few years later, he made a "psychic" connection with a human girl named Scarlett berry Blake Johansson. Now he protects her along with the city. Boomstick: and to back him up, he has lots of powers to kick the butt of evil. He has electric attacks which he can fire from his mouth and hands. Wiz: then there's the unicolor beam, which Is a colorful yet powerful beam that he fires from the crystal on his head. Boomstick: and if he wants some real fire power, his Dragon DNA has given him the ability to breath blue and green fire from his mouth which is capable of melting steel! Oh momma!! And he's got three claws that come out of his knuckles that can slice through metal. Wiz: and Ranyang doesn't just rely on distant attacks to help battle his enemies. He has immense strength that has allowed him to throw another kaiju to the moon. He also has strong jaws and sharp teeth that he received from his dinosaur DNA. He also has extreme durability, as he was able to survive half the moon blowing up with him on it and went unscathed. He also has two tails that have long spikes at the end and can be used to hit, slash his enemies and he can generate electricity from his tails. Boomstick: don't forget those freaking eye lasers he can fire! And if he wants to end a battle against a strong opponent, he can combine his three blasts attacks and use them as a stronger blast!. Wiz: and if Ranyang is ever pushed to anger, he will transform into mega Ranyang, which increases the strength of his abilities. Boomstick: tell toho to replace godzilla because Ranyang is a beast! Wiz: but Ranyang does have his weaknesses. He is extremely slow and somewhat clumsy due to his enormous size. And his electric powers and fire powers don't work underwater despite the fact that Ranyang can swim. And his mega Ranyang form has a time limit of 3 minutes and it drains his power. Boomstick: I still think Ranyang is a beast. Ranyang roars DEATH BATTLE A giant city of unknown alias, As cars were driving all over to their destinations, nobody paid attention to the heavy shockwaves of a giant. A giant with Four legs, two tails with spikes, Knuckles with blades, and a core within... However, despite it's dangerous abilities, there was one person it could never harm... Scarlett: Well, Ranyang. It's been quite a long time since there was evil around! I think they gave up by now you know? However, there was in fact, still some kind of evil hovering above the city... This evil, in the form of a futuristic Helicopter teleported Scarlett inside, all without her Kaiju ally noticing. As Scarlett found herself in the Helicopter, she wanted to leave now. Scarlett: W-WHAT? How did I end up here?! (*Cues (Clannad Original Soundtrack) Phases of the Moon*) Naomi Miyazawa: Analysis Complete! Target enemy is deemed too dangerous for this planet. Target name... Ranyang! Sayuri: Look. We all understand that GIANT is a friend of yours, but it is also a danger to our society. Kim Yun Tsun: It is nice exclusively to you, but... The U.N. of Britain deems it to dangerous for mankind... Let him go, and maybe you can find a new friend or two... Viper Reijiko: ... This four legged Godzilla Ripoff needs to die. That is the short story... Scarlett: But, Ranyang would never hurt a human! Kim: How many buildings did it inadvertedly destroy while fighting opponents? Kaiju tend to destroy anything in it's way to kill it's prey, plus, it is too wide to fit into two buildings at once. Lilli Fudo: Look, we care for Ranyang too. But as a direct order from the U.N., it needs to be killed for the sake of what's left of earth. You don't have time to think, Sergei Isis, Request permission to fight, and terminate Ranyang. The computer Naomi is currently at then delivered a response from Isis himself. TRANSMISSION FROM THE U.N. Sergei Isis: Permission Granted! Good luck! Lilli: No matter what happens, Scarlett, after this fight ends, we will send you back to terra firma. We promise on our honour. A square hatch slid open, thus Lilli jumped out of the Helicopter, and Flew at MACH5 speeds, more than enough to keep up with the Experimental Monster. While Gathering Oxygen in the air, Lilli created a Heat Rod from her hand at 7000 degrees Fahrenheit, and stabbed it through the skin of the Giant. This angered Ranyang, as the two are about to fight the battle of their lives... Scarlett: Ranyang... FIGHT! (*Cues (Pop'n Music) Vairocana - 五条式改 Starting from 0:28*) Ranyang tried to use his tails to impale his Water-Dei adversary in one attack... Lilli: Target is about to use electrified Dinosaur tails. Attempting to slash off spikes. Moments before the attack could connect, The Water-Dei slashed the spikes off of the twin tails of the chimeric Kaiju, with a giant Ice sword. It was just as well layered as a Claymore. In addition, it slashed through a small portion of the tail, averting the attack. Ranyang was even angrier. He attempted to use Eye lasers on Lilli, but, tried to turn around as the target was a MACH6 speeds. All Ranyang was doing, is destroying mere land. Meanwhile, Lilli used her Ice Claymore, and had a strategy: Slash the legs. That way, she can immobilize the Kaiju. She started with the Front Right leg. SLASH Ranyang already crumpled, yet he was still standing. Lilli then tried the Back leg. SLASH Ranyang, after merely 24 seconds into the fight, fell to his left side, unable to move with one half, and is spinning on his left side, making him more dangerous. Which is part of Lilli's plan. (*Cues G Gundam: Kessen no Toki Kitari*) Ranyang tried to use fire at the Water-Dei, but the Freedom Fighter Transformedher Sword into a 5 layer water shield to douse the attack. Ranyang was furious! He immediately transformed into Mega Ranyang, just as Lilli Fudo planned! Her plan the whole time was to drain Ranyang's resources, and then kill him. And it was working. Even though the SuperKaiju is more powerful, it lacked tactic. This is the reason Victory will not be assured for Ranyang. As a last resort, Ranyang combined his resources to create a super beam, while moving his left legs. Lilli simply moved with the super attack, rendering it useless. Back at the Helicopter, things are going as planned. Ranyang was losing, Scarlett was upset by this fact, and a news reporter was reporting a crisis in the area of the fight. Japanese Reporter: (Translated from Japanese.) Behind me right now is a giant dying in battle thanks to an alien like creature more than thousands a time smaller than the beast. It is believed this monster is capable of experimental chaos, but is being killed by strategy right as we speak. We'll keep you updated as this fight keeps going. As the screen switched back to window mode, Scarlett could not believe what she just watched. If Ranyang dies, she'll never forgive herself. She tried to make a Psychic Telepathic message to the dying beast. But it was too late. The Kaiju's 3 minutes in Mega Ranyang mode has ended. Now He was drained of his energy, allowing Lilli to finish the fight. (*Cues BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma OST - SIX-HEROES*) As Lilli went to the ground, she made two portals with her hands and started the freezing process. She froze the Skin, Muscles, but even more so, the bones. This was required to be ripped out of the body fast. Ranyang SCREAMMED. His entire body is being frozen within 30 seconds! As Scarlett failed to make a connection to her Kaiju friend, the others simply remarked: Viper: ... If you want to hit us, do it now, or forever be with a skeleton-less Kaiju, and hold your peace... Naomi: You know, we're really sorry this had to be... Well, we could suggest some friends around in the vacinty, I have a database, and everything. Scarlett: No... Ranyang is... As Ranyang was trapped in his ice prison, Liili decided the time has come to rip the skeleton out. SCKHRESH!!! The skeleton was removed. But the battle wasn't over yet, not for Lilli Fudo that is... She flew high into space, as the Reporter returned. Japanese Reporter: We have Breaking news of the fight! The battle has finished. It seemed the tiny ali- What-the!? Camera, are you getting this??? It seems she's dragging the heavy skeleton into space... As Lilli dragged the giant skeleton to it's final resting place, at a record breaking MACH10, a record she could've reached if it weren't for her anger towards the testers, and threw the skeleton to the Sun, melting the skeleton as a result... (*BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma OST - SIX-HEROES Ends*) There was Nothing Scarlett could do about it. Scarlett: Why... Lilli: This is Lilli Fudo. I'm returning to Earth back to the Helicopter. Dispatch Scarlett back nearby the remains of Ranyang. Naomi: You got it! K.O.! Scarlett cried until Dawn, when she became someone who was vengeful of the Freedom Fighter Branch. Lilli and the gang simply returned to base. Results (*Cues SUPER SPLASH TUNE 「MANA」*) Boomstick: Did I say Ranyang was a BEAST? I MEANT LILLI FUDO IS A GODKILLER! Oh, and BMHKain apologizes if you think he's biased, he actually had no intention of doing such. Wiz: Let's talk about The alloys that make the Wings and Disc. Firstly, they cannot be destroyed by merely human hands. It would require another Dei to shatter them, and they are EXTREMELY rare. Fire-Deis died out. Earth-Dei's were fossilized in time, Wind-Deis are even rarer than Water-Dei's, and the latter, just doesn't want to reveal themselves. Boomstick: Based on this research, the equipment the Deis use are more powerful in terms of armor than even the likes of the Ken Swords of The Dragon King's Son. Not impressed? Even if Ranyang was on all four feet, his most powerful blast could never even penetrate the wings! As a law of Nature, only Dei's are capable of destroying other Dei's tech in combat, how rare are they? Wiz: Simple: Fire-Dei: 0 Earth-Dei: 0 Wind-Dei: 7 Clans Water-Dei: ??? Clans. Obviously, Water is useful by Hiding standards. which is why Water-Dei's are more populous than the rest. Anyways, sure, Ranyang has the power of even 10 Godzillas, but power can only go so far... Boomstick: Lilli's Strategies, and Tactics were the only thing she needed to win. Plus, I can't believe I'm saying this Wiz, but sure speed is usually frowned by DEATH BATTLE standards, but Lilli successfully changed my mind. Wiz: She was capable of ripping out skeletons, and by freezing Ranyang to the core, she did just that. Also she threw the skeleton right into the sun! Boomstick: Let's hope the former Beast makes a return... Eventually. Wiz: The winner is... Lilli Fudo. (*SUPER SPLASH TUNE 「MANA」 Ends*) Next Time (*Cues Fulgore's Theme-Killer Instinct Gold*) (Transforming sound plays) BAM! ???: Fear not Megatron! Cybertron shall remain as you leave it! ???: ' ''!!! THAT IS NO PROJECTION! CYBERTRON IS UNDER ATTACK! ' VERSUS... ''Kokonoe: ...Tager, respond. Tager! Iron Tager: This is Tager. Reporting. Kokonoe: Our situation's changed. Come get me right away. Iron Tager: Come...get you? Kokonoe, what are you saying? Kokonoe: Don't make me repeat myself! Just get over here. I'm bringing the fight to them. (*Cues BlazBlue Chronophantasma Opening PS3 in HD Starting From 1:03 until 1:35*) Kokonoe: SCIENCE IS TRUE POWER! ' ''MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! ''' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BMHKain Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Darontaye blake13 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle